


Gemlings And You

by Fuedra



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character's Tagged Will Show Up Latter, F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, Jasper Gets All The Pearls, Jasper Is Nice Now, Jasper is a Crystal Gem, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuedra/pseuds/Fuedra
Summary: Two Months after they manage to disable the Cluster, Pearl finds out she is carrying gemlings, and the revelation will shake the crystal gems to their core.





	1. The Unthinkable

It was the middle of the summer, the Cluster had been bubbled, the world was safe, and the Crystal Gems were now three members stronger with Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper having joined their crew.

But now, with things settled down for once, Pearl was worrying about something else entirely. For the past month since the cluster had been bubbled, Pearl had been feeling extremely ill, though she had managed so far to keep it from the others.

But today was not her lucky day, and, while Steven was in the same room as her, she threw up into the sink, the gem’s body spasming a bit as she tried to contain her disgust.

“Pearl?” said Steven, walking over to her as she threw up again, the boy becoming concerned when he saw that what she was throwing up was some sort of black goo. “Pearl what's wrong, are you sick.”

“I’m fine Steven,” said Pearl slowly, the gem trying to control her shaking as she turned on the sink to wash away the vile stuff, “I just….I haven't felt that well lately.”

“Pearl, you just threw up a bunch of black stuff, I think you should head to the hospital.”

“Steven while I appreciate the concern that won't work,” said Pearl, “your human doctors won't know what to do.”

“Well there has to be someone who can….” started Steven, only for his eyes to widen as he was suddenly struck with an idea. “Wait, I got an idea, let's go see Peridot.”

“Wha….” started Pearl, finding herself being pushed onto the warp pad, Pearl feeling more nauseous as the pad activated and transported them outside the barn, Steven dragging her toward the barn before she had to stop as another wave of nausea struck her.

As she threw up more black stuff, Steven ran inside the barn, bringing out Peridot moments later who had a look of concern, the gem waving up at Lapis who immediately landed beside Pearl and led her inside.

When they got inside, Peridot ran over to her bed and pulled out her limb enhancers, putting them on and activating them before running back over to Pearl and beginning to run a scan. “Steven, do you know how long she has been expelling the substance we just saw.”

“I don’t know,” said Steven, “Pearl…”

“I’ve been….sick for the past month, but the….the throwing up only started about a week ago.”

“I see, and have you consumed anything which might not agree with you?”

“No….I don’t eat that often.”

“Ok, and have….” started Peridot, only to stop when her scanner picked up something when it passed over her abdomen, Peridot running it over there again and holding it till the scanner made a chiming noise, and a whole flood of data filled the screen. “Um….that’s something.”

“What is it,” said Pearl, looking concerned.

“Well, according to my scanner, you are currently carrying geodes, seven of them.”

She looked up at Pearl, and saw that she was looking at her in confusion. “Um...I’m what?”

“...Carrying Geodes,” said Peridot, “you know, gemling eggs, baby gems?”

“WHAT!!!” cried Pearl, here eyes expanding as she leaped to her feet. “What do you mean baby gems, there are no such thing?”

“Um, yeah there are,” said Lapis, “It’s how gems used to make more gems...well before gem harvesting was invented.

Pearl looked even more confused by this, so Peridot growled, “Give me a second, let me check something.”

She ran the scanner over Pearl again, looking over the data before nodding her head and speaking. “That makes sense, you came out of the ground after the practice had stopped.”

“The...the practice?”

Peridot sighed, but before she could speak she spotted Steven, who was staring in shocked wonder as the gems spoke, promoting Peridot to sigh before looking up toward the upper area of the barn. “Jasper, could you come down here please?”

Jasper poked her head out from hiding, the large gem leaping down before walking over and speaking. “What is it Peri…” she started, only to pause as she took a sniff of the air, before pointing to Pearl and speaking. “Is she pregnant?”

“Yes,” said Peridot simply as Pearl fumed, before pointing to Steven and speaking. “I need you to take Steven for a walk for a moment, for from the research I have done about humans, he is currently not old enough to...well to hear the particular conversation I am about to have with Pearl.”

“Ah what,” said Steven, “come on guys, I want to….”

“None of that Steven,” said Jasper as she shook her head and picked him up, “If Peridot says you're not ready, you're not ready, so let's go find something to do, ok?”

“Alright,” said Steven with a sad face, a face he kept directed at Peridot till he and Jasper were out of sight, then Peridot sighed before turning back to Pearl and speaking.

“Ok, I am going to be very brief with this explanation, so bear with me ok. Thousands of years ago, we gems used to engage in the act of mating to make gems, much like other life forms mate with each other to produce offspring. However, when gem harvesting was invented, mating fell out of practice, till finally by the time you were made it wasn't even mentioned anymore amongst the upper echelons of gem society. However, since our resource shortage, the practice has come back full swing, which has allowed us to keep out numbers stable.”

“And um….how does one um…..mate so to speak?”

“You know how humans mate correct?”

Pearl blanched at that.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” said Peridot with a smirk. “Anyways, there are in fact two ways to mate and produce offspring. One is much like the way humans reproduce, however because we're gems there are of course differences. One gem takes on the role of the male in the equation, growing the necessary organs in order to properly impregnate their partner, and then engage in acts of coitus till such time as Geodes are detected. This method is time consuming, and can be hit or miss depending on the emotions of the two gems mating.”

“Well I definitely haven't mated that way,” said Pearl, looking disgusted, “So what is the other way?”

“Well, the easier method is for two gems to wait till one or the other is in heat, and then to form a fusion which, once they defuse, leaves the other pregnant with their partners geodes, and that method is guaranteed to get one pregnant. Now,” said Peridot, looking at the data again as she spoke. “According to my data you have been pregnant for two months, so the question is who did you fuse with two months ago?”

“I don't know, I mean I didn't do that much fusing during that time, the only gem I fused with during that time was….”

She fell silent as it suddenly dawned on her, the gem looking horrified as she realized who she had fused with during that time.

“Well, who was it?”

“......Garnet…..”

Both Lapis and Peridot’s eyes widened at that, Lapis because her and Pearl often talked together nowadays, but Peridot’s eyes had widened for a whole nother reason as she grinned. “Oh my stars, this is AMAZING!!!”

“What, why is this amazing?”

“Don’t you get it!” cried Peridot excitedly, “Your geodes are the result of a fusion fusing with you, that is unheard of, hell if I hadn't read the data just now I would have said it was most likely impossible! This….this needs to be documented!”

She to her spot in the barn, leaving Lapis and Pearl along as Pearl began to slowly panic, till Lapis placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke. “Pearl, I know you probably don't want to, but we need to tell Garnet about this.”

“What!” said Pearl, looking even more panicked. “I can’t do that, she...she will…”

 

“You don't know how she’ll react Pearl,” said Lapis, “and you won't be alone when you tell her, I will be there, and so will Steven and Jasper.”

“Oh yes, because Jasper just screams moral support.”

Lapis gave her a look as they headed for the warp pad, Jasper and Steven meeting up with them and hopping on as the warp pad activated.

“So,” said Jasper as they traveled, “Peridot got done with her explanation?”

“Yes,” said Lapis, “and we found out who sired Pearl’s Geodes”

“So it’s true,” said Steven, “Pearl is pregnant, is she going to disappear!?”

“Steven,” started Jasper, only to stop when they appeared in the temple, and saw that Garnet and Amethyst were both in the kitchen.

“Oh….Garnet,” said Pearl worriedly, “I….it’s good that you're here, I….I have some news to share with you.”

“It better be good news,” said Amethyst, “We had a bad run in with a few gem mutants and it didn't exactly go well.”

“Well…” said Pearl hesitantly, “it is good news….of a sort.”

They all sat down, Pearl hesitating for a moment before finally she spoke up. “Garnet, I’m carrying geodes.”

There was silence for a long moment, then Amethyst spoke, “Um, what now?”

Pearl made to explain, only to yelp as Garnet picked her up in a hug, spinning her around before setting her back down and speaking. “Pearl, I’m so happy for you, you must be excited. Now tell me, who is the sire, is it Peridot, Lapis, Jasper?”

“What….no!” cried Pearl.

“Oh,” said Garnet, before donning a grin as she looked back at Amethyst and speaking, “Amethyst you sly dog, you didn't tell me you and Pearl had grown so close.”

“Hey I don't like what you're implying, and how am I supposed to sire anything when I don't know….”

“GARNET THEY'RE YOURS!!!”

The room became deathly silent, Garnet slowly turning to Pearl and looking at her with dread as she spoke, “Wha….”

“I….I was in heat, the….the time we fused. I...I didn't think anything of it at the time, because I...I didn't know about this, I’m….”

“You should have told me,” said Garnet, backing away as she clutched her head in her hands, “You...you should have….I would have I…”

“Garnet?”

“I….I……..I CAN’T ACCEPT THIS!!!” yelled Garnet, before, to the shock of everyone, she defused, causing Ruby and Sapphire to fall to the ground.

“Sapphire, Ruby,” cried Steven, watching as the two looked to each other in concern, before they moved forward and tried to refuse. However, just as the form began to stabilize, it fell apart, Ruby and Sapphire looking even more panicked.

“Wh….why can't we fuse?”

“I don't know,” said Ruby, beginning to shake till she felt a hand placed on her shoulder, both her and Sapphire looking up to see Jasper giving them a reassuring look as she spoke.

“Don’t worry you two, we’ll figure this out.”

She then stood up, looking to Steven and gesturing to the two gems before speaking. “Steven, you keep these two calm for me ok, I’ll go get Peridot, she might be able to figure out what’s going on.”

She then left via the warp pad, leaving everyone alone as Pearl slowly sat down on the couch, the gem clutching herself tightly as she closed her eyes and whispered to herself.

“....this is all my fault.”


	2. Benched

When Peridot arrived with Jasper, she saw that Steven was now comforting Pearl, while Amethyst was busy keeping Ruby and Sapphire calm, the three gems chatting about this and that till they spotted Peridot, who walked over and spoke to them.

“Ok, Sapphire, Ruby, I am going to need you to try and fuse again, that way I can get some data and see if we can piece together what drove you two apart ok?”

They both nodded, then tried to fuse as Peridot activated her scanner, the gem gathering all the data she needed as the fusion almost solidified, before falling apart and causing the two to fall down again.

“OK, lets see,” said Peridot, going over the data before sighing as she spoke. “It’s as I thought, Garnet doesn't want to accept the fact that she sired Pearl’s geodes, and has essentially forced you two to unfuse.”

“But why?”

“My best guess,” said Peridot, “I….I honestly don’t know, but it has to be because of one of you.”

“I see,” said Sapphire, the gem sighing before raising her voice. “Everyone, could you gather around please?”

Everyone gathered around and sat down, Sapphire sighing again before speaking. “Ok, it seems that we have some issues to work out between each other, so until we can figure out what is preventing us from fusing, Garnet will have to remain benched.”

This caused gasps from Steven and Amethyst, but Sapphire continued despite this. “Due to this, Jasper, Lapis, you will have to begin helping out the team, for while Ruby is capable of fighting, the team is going to be severely weakened due to Garnet’s absence. Also Pearl, till the geodes are born and have hatched, you are hereby suspended from going on missions.”

“WHAT!!” yelled Pearl, “Sapphire you can't do that, I’m….”

“Yes I can Pearl,” said Sapphire calmly, “Like it or not I am leader of this team…”

“Ahem?”

“Oh,” said Sapphire with a blush, “sorry Ruby. Anyways, myself and Ruby are the leaders of this team, and I feel it would be best for you if you stayed here at the base till the geodes are born.”

“But Sapphire I can still fight, surely it would be better if….”

“I know you can still fight Pearl, but you have to think about the safety of the geodes. If your abdomen gets struck during a fight, it could kill one or all of them, so till they are born, you are suspended from missions, end of discussion.”

She then turned to Ruby, patting her on the shoulder before speaking. “Ruby, you, Jasper and Peridot are going to begin construction of a platform which will be built on the remaining hand of the Temple.”

“Um….Why?” asked Peridot, looking confused.

“Because we’re going to move the barn here.”

Immediately the entire house exploded with noise, but Sapphire silenced it by slamming her foot down, causing it to shake as she spoke. “Look, Jasper and Lapis are already going to be over here constantly working on missions with us, and Peridot is going to have to be over here constantly to check on the status of the Geodes, it would make more sense to move the barn here so you can live with us.”

“But what about the farm?” asked Peridot, “it’s really fun!”

“We can transplant the farm as well,” said Sapphire, “but this is happening, so let's get to work.”

Everyone hesitated, then Jasper got moving, saying she was going to find some lumber to purchase, while Ruby followed suit, grabbing some money along the way.

When they were gone, Peridot moved over to Pearl, her scanner active as she spoke. “Pearl, if you feel up to it, I would like to scan to see what kind of gems are growing in there...ok?”

Pearl nodded, but before Peridot could do anything, Steven spoke up. “Wait, can I ask a question first?”

“Um,” said Peridot, “ok Steven, what do you want to know?”

“How big are baby gem’s when their born?”

Peridot smiled at that, “They usually are about the size of Jasper’s palm, really tiny little things...oh that brings back memories.”

“What do you mean by that,” said Pearl, looking concerned.

“Well,” said Peridot as she began running her scans, “You’re looking at the proud sire of over sixty gemlings, oh the little dears were so cute! I remember each little one like it was yester….”

Suddenly her scanner beeped, Peridot looking at it before whistling as she spoke, “Oh wow, that is really surprising.”

“What is it?”

“Well,” said Peridot, “you not only have a Ruby, a Sapphire, and a Pearl growing in here, but you also have a Garnet, a Sardonyx, a Cinnabar, and a Tanzanite growing inside you, very surprising indeed.”

“Why?”

“Well for one, it shows that the gems produced by your fusions can also be made by mating two different gems together. But besides that, there is the fact that you are carrying this many in the first place, because normally, Pearl’s are not able to carry this many geodes at a time.”

“Really...wait, does that mean I’m in danger?”

“Far from it,” said Peridot with a smile, “it seems you were made to be able to handle this many, maybe even more, though I cannot fathom why. As I said, by the time you were made producing gem’s this way was pretty much obsolete….can you think of any reason why your former owner would want this feature?”

“I...I don't know, I can't fathom why White Diamond...would…….”

She froze, looking over at Steven, who was looking at her in shock, and then she jumped as she heard something crash to the ground, turning to see Amethyst staring at her in shock as well as she spoke. “Wait, you….you belonged to White Diamond?”

Pearl nodded, “Yes Amethyst, I...I belonged to her….”

“Well then that just adds more mysteries,” said Peridot, “I mean why the hell would White Diamond want a pearl that could carry extra geodes, I mean it wasn’t like she was planning to breed you.”

Pearl almost agreed, but then something surfaced from deep with her memories, a conversation she had had with White Diamond long ago which suddenly made a lot more sense. “M….maybe she was?”

“What?”

“Wh...White Diamond once had a conversation with me, saying that one day, she was going to ask me to do something with her, something that I wouldn't entirely understand, but I would be required to obey. Then she leaned in close and whispered into my ear, saying that one day we would be closer than ever, and then…..and then she kissed me on the gem and left.”

There was silence for a long moment, and then Peridot spoke. “Pearl, you're making it sound like...like….”

“Like White Diamond intended to mate with me….”

Silence fell again, Steven looking between the two of them till finally he spoke up. “Um...I may be reading this wrong here, but the way you guys are talking, White Diamond wanting to...um….mate with Pearl sounds like a bad thing?”

“It is Steven,” said Peridot with a scowl, “Steven the gems of Homeworld view the Diamonds as next to the gods of your earth, if anyone found out White Diamond was having such desires, especially towards her Pearl, it would cause mass hysteria amongst the gems, heck for all I know it might cause a war.”

“Wow, its that bad?”

“Yes it is Steven,” said Peridot, “....but let's get back on topic. From what my scans show, you have been carrying for two months, so it will be one more month before you begin showing, and then three more months till they are ready to leave your body. Once that’s done, they should hatch within a few days, and then you’ll have seven little gemlings running around the house, oh this will be so exciting!”

Pearl gave her a look, but just as she was about to speak, Jasper walked into the house, whistling to get Peridot’s attention as she waved. “Come on, we got the lumber, and some tools, so we should get to work right away.”

Peridot nodded, getting up before placing a hand on Pearl’s shoulder and speaking. “I’ll be back soon, I want to run a few more scans, then we can begin working on your nest!”

She then ran out the door, silence hanging in the room for a long moment before Pearl suddenly spoke, “Wait, what nest!”


	3. Gemling Fever

It took them a while, but finally after much work the platform was built and the barn relocated to the temple, and now Sapphire was busy helping Lapis with setting up their new farm, which was situated on a platform which circled the head of the temple.

While this was going on, Peridot made her way back into the house, finding a disgruntled looking Pearl waiting for her, as well as an excited looking Steven, Peridot sighing before sitting down and speaking. “Ok, what’s wrong?”

“Oh I don't know,” said Pearl, “the fact that you mentioned building a nest when I have no idea why we would need to do such a thing.”

“Then I shall explain,” said Peridot with a smile, before pulling up a screen and displaying images as she spoke. “You see, when a gem reaches the third month of carrying, they enter what is called the nesting phase, where they build themselves a nest out of whatever materials are available, no matter what they were originally intended for. Due to this, most gems who carry build their nest before this happens, that way they just use that nest rather than making one of their own.”

“I...I see,” said Pearl, “any suggestions?”

“Well,” said Peridot, “it's usually a tent like structure, filled with lots of soft material and blankets, for hard surfaces are bad for a gemling during their first year of life.”

“I see, I’ll head down to Amethysts room then, she will have a lot of that stuff and that way I won’t have to go out and buy it. Any other suggestions.”

“Yes….but you're not going to like it?”

“What is it?” asked Pearl.

“Well, to insure that your gemlings will grow healthy and strong….you're going to have to start eating food.”

“......WHAT!!!”

“You’re going to have to start eating food,” said Peridot with a sigh. “I know you don't like to engage in that activity, but if you want them to be healthy, you're going to have to do it, otherwise you could miscarry and cause them all to die.”

Pearl gulped, “I….Ok, when should I….”

“As soon as possible, like now.”

“Fine….”

She walked over to the fridge and began looking over what they had, meanwhile Peridot decided to head back to the barn, walking up the recently made stairs and entering the door before sighing as she laid down in her makeshift bed, taking off her limb enhancers and setting them aside before grabbing the remote, only to stop as she saw Lapis standing near the doorway.

“Hey Lapis, I thought you were helping Sapphire with the farm?”

Lapis didn't speak, closing the door behind her and causing Peridot to look concerned. “Lapis….?”

Then Lapis came into the light, Peridot noticing that her face was flushed, her breathing was ragged, and if the light coming from her back was any indication, her gem was glowing in pulses, which indicated only one thing.

Lapis had gemling fever.

“Lapis….!”

“Give me your gemlings!!!” cried Lapis, before pouncing upon Peridot, the little gem struggling for a bit before finally giving in, after all, she wasn't going to say know if it was her crush that was on top of her.

*

Hours later, Peridot was resting comfortably with Lapis, their forms nude to the world save for the blanket covering them.

“I can't believe I just did that,” said Peridot, her hand twitching a bit as she looked around, feeling Lapis nuzzle closer to her and purr, literally purr. It caused her to smile a little, but only a little, for while Lapis purring was cute, the sensation of intense heat radiating of her stomach into her palm was worrying her a bit.

“God her….stuff is hot,” said Peridot, before shaking her head to clear her thoughts. “Ok Peridot, just think, you weren't in heat, so you have that going for you…..but Lapis Lazuli’s are notorious for being very potent sire’s, so you have that going against you. But were different gem types, so I have that going for me….but Pearl is pregnant with geodes from a different gem….two gems in fact, so I have that going against me.”

She kept trying to think up different things, till finally she yelled out in frustration, getting out of bed and heading over to her limb enhancers, which caused Lapis to wake up.

“Mmmm, Peridot, come back to bed.”

“Give me a minute, I need to see if you knocked me up or not.”

“Ok,” said Lapis sleepily, snuggling into the blankets for a moment before what Peridot had said registered, the gem springing out of bed and heading over to Peridot as she spoke. “Wait, you can find out if you're pregnant now?”

“Yes,” said Peridot, “gem insemination is almost instantaneous, for our bodies have geodes ready and waiting to be inseminated, the only thing that is required is for the two gems mating to be emotionally compatible.”

“....And...and are we?”

Peridot hesitated a moment, then sighed, “Look Lapis, I like you, like a lot, so I would say yes, but there are many factors that could keep me from….well you know.”

She then activated her scanner, running it over her body, and almost at once she received many a chiming sound, the gem sighing as she turned off the scanner and looked to Lapis. “Whelp, it's official, you knocked me up, I am carrying your gemlings.”

Lapis stood there for a long moment, and then she began to grin, the grin growing wider and wider till she grabbed Peridot up, spinning her about as she laughed excitedly, Peridot joining in and hugging her tight till they heard the door opening.

“Hey Guys, I just wanted to let you know the farm is finished and…..”

Sapphire stopped, her face looking shocked, before it morphed into a grin as she stood their staring at them with her hands clasped together.

“Um, Sapphire, would you mind….”

“Hey Sapphire what are you….OH GOD MY EYES!!!”

“JASPER!” cried Peridot, watching as the larger gem covered her eyes, but sadly this was not the end of their embarrassment.

“Ok, what is with all the shou…..OH MY STARS WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!!!”

“Hey, nice going P-dot.”

“Sapphire, what is…..you have got to be kidding me.”

“U….U….WE’LL EXPLAIN LATER!!!” yelled Peridot, using her metal powers to lift up a metal bar and use it to close the door, and then she used it to lock it, the two gems breathing in hard before finally sighing as Lapis spoke.

“Let’s get dressed, we have some explaining to do.”

*

They were quick to get dressed, but it took them a while to go over how they were going to break the news to the other gems, especially seeing as how it meant Lapis and Peridot would soon be out of commision.

Soon however, they found themselves back in Steven’s house, everyone staring at them while Steven himself looked confused. “Um, I heard a lot of shouting, and then they all came in looking all shocked…..well save for Amethyst.”

Peridot hesitated a moment, then spoke. “Ok, we have some news for you guys, news that is….well it’s probably going to cause a bit of chaos around here.”

“What do you mean?”

“Um...well, you see….”

“I went into gemling fever last night,” said Lapis bluntly.

Before anyone could speak, Jasper screamed in shock before leaping behind the couch, shaking as she peeked out from behind the couch and spoke, “Keep that gemling crazed witch away from me!”

“Calm down Jasper,” said Peridot, “It’s already passed, she’s….well she has already found her mate.”

There was silence for a moment, and then Jasper spoke up, “Wait, does that mean you and her…..?”

“Yes,” said Peridot, “we mated, that’s why you found us naked in the barn.”

“Wait,” said Steven, “you guys can be naked, I thought your cloths were melded to your body.”

Peridot stared at him a moment, then looked to Pearl, who was blushing as she spoke. “We….um….we may have been omitting certain….facts from Steven about gems, like the fact that our appearance modifiers are….well, optional.”

“It is,” said Steven, “so why do you wear them all the time, do they need to be washed, do……”

“Steven,” said Pearl, “it doesn't matter, what I want to know is what this all means, I mean you could have told us at any time that you were getting together.”

“Well……you see….”

“She’s pregnant with my geodes,” said Lapis.

The room was deathly silent for a moment, then Sapphire grabbed Ruby and pulled her to her, beginning to make the same noise she made when she had first seen Stevonnie, Steven making the same noise as the others stood their in shocked silence, till finally Pearl groaned and walked over to grab Peridot’s hand. “You’re coming with me?”

“What….Why?”

“Cause you promised me to help with this whole nesting thing, so you might as well get some material for your nest to while I look for mine. Amethyst, open the door.”

“Ok boss,” said Amethyst, opening the door for them and following them inside, the door closing behind them and leaving everyone else in the room, Steven and Sapphire still making their excited noise as Jasper moved out from behind the couch, the gem looking at them both for a moment before shrugging her shoulders and heading out the door.

“Wait,” cried Ruby in desperation. “Jasper, get me out of here, don’t leave me!!!”

“Oh calm down Ruby,” said Lapis, the gem’s eyes never leaving the door as she waited for Peridot to return, no one noticing her eyes beginning to glow as she let out a small, quiet hiss.


	4. The Little Things

Amethyst sighed as Pearl and Peridot perused through her junk, both the gems looking for blankets and whatnot to build the nests.

In all honesty, Amethyst didn't really know how to feel about all this, mainly because of the nagging nasty thoughts the revelation brought to her.

“If they could do this….why was I even made, why did they have to try killing the earth…..this option just seems so much better.”

She hadn't realized she had said what she said out loud, but she soon did when she saw both Pearl and Peridot looking at her, Amethyst looking confused a bit before realization struck and she looked away. “I’m sorry, you guys shouldn't have heard that.”

“Amethyst,” said Pearl, “where is this coming from?”

“It’s just…” started Amethyst, only to groan as she rolled over onto her back. “I….I just don't get it, from what I am seeing right now this method is so much safer, so much better for everyone involved. If we have always had this option, why were the kindergartens even made?”

“It was more efficient,” said Peridot, which drew a confused star, so she explained. “Look, race of space faring conquerors, and we always have a demand for warrior gems, but have you ever wondered why that is?”

Amethyst shook her head, so Peridot continued. “Were not the only space faring race out there, and some of them are not all to agreeable to be conquered by us. But the planets they have are rich in resources, so our Diamonds demand that they be conquered, and that takes time and warriors.”

“Wait, how many other races are we fighting exactly?”

“Currently, only one, for all the others have been conquered and exterminated. This one though…..let's just say that they are making it very difficult to get at their planets.”

“If it’s the one I remember, I don't get why we are still trying,” said Pearl. “Their technology is superior to ours, and they have no interest in expanding outside their borders, so they really are no threat.”

“Everyone knows that, but it's not that simple,” said Peridot.

“What do you mean?”

“.....Some time after I was made, they requested that we send an emissary to negotiate a peace treaty, saying that they would be willing to discuss the exchange of resources if hostilities could be stopped. It was something that had never happened before, and something Blue Diamond decided to pursue, despite protests from both Yellow and White Diamond.”

“Wait, Blue Diamond wanted to negotiate for peace, I always knew she liked looking for the less violent solutions, but that is a thing unheard of.”

“I remember saying the same thing,” said Peridot, “....if only it had worked.”

“What happened?”

Peridot hesitated for a long moment, the young gem looking saddened as she finally sighed before speaking. “During the negotiations, a rogue group of the enemy decided to attack, for they did not want anything to do with us. The scuffle was ended shortly, but not before Blue Diamond was….was shattered.”

Pearl gasped, and Amethyst looked horrified, Pearl shaking a bit before speaking. “B….Blue Diamond was shattered?”

Peridot nodded, “Yes, everyone was shocked by the news, but the one who took it the worst was White Diamond. She raged for days, calling for the entire race to be exterminated and their planets to be bombarded from orbit, and wouldn't accept any explanation by the delegates about how they had nothing to do with the attack. This of course caused a rift between Yellow Diamond and White Diamond, because Yellow Diamond actually believed they were not part of it, due to her being in contact with Blue Diamond before the attack. But White Diamond just can't let it go, and with what I know about what happened here on earth….I now know why she can’t let it go.”

Nobody said it out loud, but they all knew what Peridot was talking about. During the time Peridot, Jasper, and Lapis were on the run, they had learned to love the Earth for what it was, so Jasper had suggested an insane idea, contact Yellow Diamond and get her to terminate The Cluster.

So, they had gone to the moon base, using the Diamond Line to get in contact with her, and then they had tried to convince her to terminate the cluster and save the earth. However, the moment they did, Yellow Diamond had begun acting erational, saying that she didn't care about the planet's potential and simply wanted it to die, which was when Jasper had demanded what she had against the earth.

This had resulted in Yellow Diamond begining to yell at Jasper, telling her she should know why she hated the earth. How the Earth was the planet that created Rose Quartz, how the Earth was the planet which started the rebellion, how the Earth was the planet that took Pink Diamond from them.

Jasper had stood their for a long moment in silence, but then she had said that didn't matter, Pink Diamond had loved the planet to, and in her mind's eye, Yellow Diamond was spitting in her memory by wanting it destroyed.

This had pretty much ended the call, Peridot panicking and throwing the communicator out the nearest airlock before it exploded, and then they had set out to join the crystal gems.

“Yellow Diamond didn't want to continue the fight, she said it would be pointless, but White Diamond is too consumed by grief to listen to reason anymore, and in the end, she will probably get out entire race wiped out to sate her anger.”

With that grim statement, she got back to looking for nesting materials, Pearl hesitating a moment before continuing as well, all the while Amethyst watched, the gem waiting for them to finish while she thought of all she had heard.

*

Eventually they had collected enough supplies to build their nests, Pearl and Peridot leaving the room with bundles in their hands, only for Peridot to drop them as she was rushed and grabbed by Lapis, who was purring deep in her throat as she nuzzled into Lapis, “Your back!”

“Lapis,” said Peridot, the gem hugging her mate before looking at her and gasping in shock, “Lapis, your eyes!”

“I know,” said Lapis excitedly, her cat like eyes gleaming bright as she smiled at her, “it’s been so long since they’ve done this, I’m just….so excited!”

“Wait, so you know what’s going on!”

Peridot looked to see Steven, Ruby, Greg, and Connie hiding behind the couch, while Sapphire and Jasper were busy shaking their heads at the sight.

“Greg,” said Pearl, “Connie, what are you doing here?”

“Um, Mister Universe brought me over here,” said Connie. “Then we saw Lapis and how she was looking, and we have sort of been panicking ever since.”

Pearl looked to Sapphire and Jasper, the later chuckling a bit before speaking. “We tried to tell them what was going on, but they wouldn't listen, though that may have been mostly because Lapis cept clawing at the door and yowling?”

That got Peridot’s attention, the gem looking at lapis with a smile on her face, “You were yowling, for me?”

Lapis nodded, so Peridot pulled her in for a kiss, the gems holding it for a moment till they heard throats clear, and looked to see everyone staring at them and a few giggling.

“Ok,” said Greg, “maybe we can get some explanation now, I am really confused by all this.”

They all gathered around and sat down, steven quickly filling Greg and Connie in before looking to Peridot, who sighed before speaking. “Laspis has entered the final stage of Gemling Fever, which is shown in her eyes, as well as her finger and toe nails sharpening into claws. This happened because Lapis Lazuli’s are pre-dispositioned for protecting gemlings, and are often seen hovering around other gem’s nests when not guarding their own.”

“So their like nest guardians?” asked Connie, drawing a confused look from Peridot.

“What?” asked Peridot.

“It’s from the book series Familiar Unfamiliar, there this kind of creature which guards the nests of other animals and protects their young.”

“.....yes, I guess you can say it is similar to that, though the reason for Lapis Lazuli’s developing like this is….well…..”

“It wasn't to uncommon for one gem to decide to destroy another gems clutch,” said Lapis, “and us Lapis Lazuli’s kind of have a thing for gemlings, so we started protecting other gems clutches. I remember this one time when I was younger, I was watching over this Zircon’s clutch when another Zircon came by, one who was neither the sire nor the one who had carried the geodes. She said she had intentions for the one who had made this nest, and therefore these geodes needed to die. I told her no, and we got into a tussle, though in the end I sent her running off with a missing arm and several missing teeth.”

“Eesh, that sounds harsh,” said Greg, before looking to Pearl and speak. “So, you really are having little gem babies….that’s…..that’s good.”

He then sighed, getting up and heading for the door, opening it and leaving, which left anyone confused. Finally though, Pearl got up, following after him as everyone else watched on, and then Connie spoke up.

“So….can I tell my mom about all this?”

*

Pearl eventually caught up with Greg, finding him sitting out on the beach and looking out on the water, her footsteps causing him to look up and then speak. “Oh, hey Pearl….look I know I left kinda suddenly back there but if you don't mind, I would really like to be left alone.”

“I know, but I think we should talk,” said Pearl, sitting next to him and waiting as she watched the waves.

“......why did you guys never tell me you could reproduce like that?”

Pearl looked at him with a smile, her face one of understanding as she spoke. “Would you believe me if I said we didn't know that we could.”

“You know I wouldn’t.”

Pearl laughed at that, “Well you would be partially right. Ruby and Sapphire knew, somehow, but the rest of us did not, and I have know idea why Ruby and Sapphire never said anything.”

“They must have had their reasons, still though, now that this is happening….do you mind if I ask who the father is?”

“Not at all, but….well, the sire was Garnet, it apparently happened when we formed Sardonyx to battle against Amazonite.”

“That was Lapis and Peridot’s fusion wasn't it?”

“Yes,” said Pearl, “I was in heat then….which I am sure you have dealt with when you were with Rose.”

“Don’t remind me, that girl became scary when she was in heat, heck one time she just abducted me a concert once and carried me off to a cave for three days.”

Pearl laughed at that, something she knew she didn't used to do when she talked with Greg, it was nice.

“So judging by the fact that I saw Ruby and Sapphire there, I guess Garnet didn't take it well.”

She shook her head, “No….no she didn't take it well at all. She said she couldn't accept it, and then she split, completely against Sapphire and Ruby’s will, and ever since she hasn't let them fuse back, though none of us know why.”

“Darn, that’s no good….”

Pearl nodded, then hesitated, then spoke. “Greg….if it’s not too much trouble, I would like you to come over and live with us for a while.”

That got Greg’s attention, “What, why?”

“Because, soon I am going to be busy raising these Gemlings, and Peridot is carrying too, so soon she will have to deal with a litter of her own. A lot of us are going to be busy taking care of them, and we won't have as much time for Steven as we used to. Because of this, I want you around so you can be there for him….and besides, like it or not, you are a part of this family, so you should be there with us.”

There was a long moment of silence after that, Pearl waiting with bated breath till finally, greg spoke. “I guess I can do that, I’ll keep the van here from now on, plus if these gem babies are anything like human babies, you guys will need me around to help with them, especially you Pearl.”

Pearl laughed at that, getting up with Greg and heading back to the house, Greg heading to his van to allow her to head up by herself, and Pearl sighing in relief when she made it inside and found that the house was intact.

Well, mostly intact, Peridot and Lapis were currently in the midst of building their nest, which they had decided to build in one of the corners near the warp pad.

“I thought you were going to help me with my nest Peridot?” asked Pearl with a smirk, the gem seeing the younger gem blush as she spoke up.

“Well I would have waited, but um….Lapis was kind of insistent, and she is still suffering from the effects of her gemling fever, so I figured it was best to get it done now. However you can look over what I have done so that you know what to do.”

Pearl nodded, moving over and watching they worked, smiling a bit as the two slowly got their nest built up. From what it looked like, they had placed several layers of blankets down upon the floor, and then circled it with an even thicker series of blankets to form a nest like structure, and currently they were putting up cloth walls which would separate the nest from the outside.

“It’s entirely made of fabric,” said Pearl quizzically.

“It has to be,” said Peridot, “Gemlings are very sensitive to anything but soft surfaces, so the nest must be composed of nothing but soft materials, that way they can be the most comfortable.”

“I see,” said Pearl, “I should probably have Ruby or Sapphire go out to the store and get some stuffed animals then, I remember Steven loving stuffed animals when he was a baby.”

“....Stuffed animals?” said Peridot in confusion.

“Oh,” said Pearl, “hm...how to explain….wait, Peridot do you still have your Ipad?”

Peridot nodded, heading to a part of the nest and pulling out her limb enhances before opening a compartment in one of the arms and pulling out a Ipad, handing it to Pearl and watching as she did a search before showing her several animal looking things made out of fabric. “These are stuffed animals, human children love them, and some human adults collect them to, but they are super soft and come in many different shapes and sizes.”

Peridot took back the Ipad, looking at the animals for a moment before going to her apps and hitting the amazon button, typing furiously for a moment before sighing in relief and putting the device away. “There, we’ll have several packages of stuffed animals tomorrow morning, should be enough for your litter and my potential litter.”

“......I keep forgetting you have money.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the whole thing about Jasper, Peridot and Lapis being on the run together will be addressed in a side story I plan on writing later, when we are a few more chapters in, till then, I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> And yes, Blue Diamond is dead dead, she ain't coming back.
> 
> Also, cat eyed Lapis is best Lapis.


	5. Surprises Abound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Pearl Share a tender moment.

Pearl had to admit, while she had found the whole idea ridiculous at first, once she had the nest set up, some part of her felt a lot more comfortable, and she found herself resting in the nest now rather then in her room.

She had decided to move the couch and build her nest in its place, her nest similar to Peridots save for being interspersed with several pillows, as well as some of the stuffed animals that Peridot had ordered, which had come the day before.

Currently she was resting in the nest, relaxing after her meal of bacon and eggs, Peridot insisting that she eat copious amounts due to her having not eaten for the first to months of her pregnancy.

“By the diamonds I feel bloated!” said pearl, the food sitting in her belly giving her a bit of grief as she rolled onto her side, before she looked up as she heard the flap of her nest get moved aside.

When she saw who it was, she had to admit she was a bit confused, for the gem at the entrance to her nest was the last one she expected to see. “Jasper, what are you doing here.”

“I….” started the gem, blushing a bit before coughing to clear her throat. “I can help you with your stomach, if you want.”

Pearl looked confused, but nodded, watching as Jasper climbed inside and then maneuvered herself behind her, and then placed a hand upon her stomach and began gently rubbing.

Pearl cood a bit at the touch, Jasper’s hands feeling far gentler at this then she had expected, which caused her to smirk a she spoke. “You’ve done this before?”

“A few times,” said Jasper, “to help the gems I was required to mate with, I found it helps their stomachs calm down to have someone else rub them.

“I see,” said Pearl, before voicing her next question. “And that blush?”

“......That was because I like you…”

That got a curious look from Pearl, “Oh, and what could the ultimate quartz soldier see in a measly pearl like me?”

“You’re far from measly,” said Jasper, “and I happen to have a thing for pearls, sure their not the hardiest of gems, but there is something so nice about them, I can’t really describe it.”

“Oh, so a Quartz with a pearl fetish, that’s a hoot, bet that didn't make you to popular back on homeworld.”

“Heh,” said Jasper, before cuddling up close to her, the gem hesitating before speaking, “I hope this doesn't make you uncomfortable?”

“Oddly enough, it doesn't, then again, I also have a fetish, though in this case it's for quartz gems.”

“So….so you would not be opposed if I wished to become your mate?”

Pearl looked confused, so Jasper went to explain. “It’s an old practice from long ago that has been coming back into fashion, if one gem likes another one a lot, they can declare themselves as mate to that gem….which makes it so that you can only be….well you are only for that gem to mate with, and no one else unless you ok it.”

“Oh, and you wish to declare yourself mine?”

Jasper nodded, “I would like that, I mean….I had a mate before all this, two in fact, but they most likely found some other quartz to enjoy, and I will most likely never see them again.”

“Oh, who were they, I might know them.”

Jasper blushed hard, “Um….they….ok promise you won't freak out?”

Pearl nodded her head.

“I….I was in a relationship with Yellow and Blue Diamond’s pearls.”

There was silence for a moment, then pearl rolled over so that she could full face Jasper, her look looking inquisitively as she spoke. “Ok, this I have to hear, how in the wide world did you end up with those two, especially seeing as how Blue Diamond was shattered.”

“It’s a little embarrassing.”

“It’s only us here,” said Pearl, “and you have nothing to fear from me.”

“….When Blue Diamond was shattered, Blue Pearl was one of the few who came back, and as was custom, she was gifted to White Diamond to decide what to do with her. As an insult, she gifted her to Yellow Diamond, saying she needed more pearls to clean up after her, and Yellow, not wanting her, gifted her to me, and commanded I couldn't regift her to anyone else, so I was stuck with her.”

“Oh, and how did that go?”

“It was fine till a few days after she was gifted to me, I came home from a nasty skirmish with the enemy and went to my bedroom, only to find her laying naked in my bed, at which point she said “I am ready to serve master,” which left me baffled.”

“What did you do?”

“I yelled before slamming my door shut and leaning against it before beginning to hyperventilate, and I only stopped when I heard her knocking at my door. When I opened it, I found her clutching a blanket to her body and crying, begging me for forgiveness and not to shatter her, which I reassured her I wasn't going to do.”

“Wonder what brought that reaction on.”

“Well after I got her to calm down a bit, I found out that she used to do the same thing for Blue Diamond, apparently it was what she was made for.”

Pearl blanched at that, Jasper noticing and looking at her with concern, “What is it?”

“It’s just, that hit a lot closer to this then I thought it would.”

“You want to talk about it?”

Pearl nodded, “You know doubt figured it out, but I was made for White Diamond, and….and apparently she had some….well she put some unique aspects into my design.”

“Like what?”

“Do you know how many geodes a pearl is normally supposed to carry?”

Jasper nodded, “Three, maybe four, five if one is really lucky. Any more and that means they were tampered with to hold more, why?”

“Because apparently White Diamond may have had intentions of breeding me, for I carry seven geodes within me, and according to Peridot, I could be carrying way more.”

“….I knew she was sick!”

Pearl looked surprised, so Jasper spoke. “Look, a lot of Homeworld gems accept that the Diamonds have….desires, and we don't mind if they satisfy them. But the one thing they are never to do is breed with another gem, for….well it would cause chaos. It only happened once, but one of the diamonds actually bred with one of her pearls, and the result was a clutch of Diamonds.”

“….All of them?”

“All of them,” said Jasper. “It was a nightmare, there were riots all across homeworld, and it only ended when White Diamond took charge and….and shattered the whole clutch….”

Pearl looked disgusted, feeling like she was going to throw up, but instead she leaned closer to Jasper, allowing the large gem to wrap her arms around her in comfort as she spoke. “That….that’s horrible….”

“I know,” said Jasper, “I threw up in front of Pink Diamond when she told me that story, it was so embarrassing.”

“I see,” said Pearl, decided to steer clear of that subject and get back on topic. “So, what happened with Blue Pearl?”

“Well, we talked it over a bit, and while she wanted to give herself to me, I had to discuss it with….well with the gem I had given myself to.”

“Let me guess, Yellow Pearl.”

“Jasper nodded.

“How can you stand her, she is so pretentious, at least the one I knew was.”

“Seeing as how Yellow Diamond has had the same Pearl since she was made, I am pretty sure she is the one you met. And I can stand her because while she is a pearl, she has the mind of a jasper, which can be really intimidating, especially when she locks you in your own room and begins cackling.”

“Oh that must have been scary?”

“It was,” said Jasper, “and then it turned exciting. “I mean, I had at that point been forced to mate with many of my fellow quartz gems, but her, she made it exciting, and I actually enjoyed it, which I never had before.”

“Hm, I remember Rose talking to me about mating with Greg once, though she said it was always more intense when she was in heat.”

“….That man is still alive after mating with a heat crazed quartz….are you sure he is human?”

“You make it sound like he should be dead?”

“From what I remember of my own I would say yes,” said Jasper, “I had to have myself chained inside my room with some of the strongest material available on homeworld to make sure I didn't commit any unauthorized matting, and by the fifth day the walls of my room nearly gave due to the structural stress I was putting on them trying to escape.”

“Damn….ok maybe I don't grive Greg as much credit as I should.”

They both laughed at that, then Pearl smiled before speaking up. “So, how did Yellow take Blue wanting to giver herself to you.”

“She was surprised, and kind of relieved, for she said while she like having me all to herself, I was apparently a bit to good at mating, for it was causing her work to suffer. So in a way, she was happy to have another gem to distract me, especially one who was built for such activities. I….I miss them both.”

Pearl thought this all over, then she smiled again, “Very well, I accept your request, you can be my mate.”

“….Thank….”

“AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!”

Pearl looked toward the tent flap, “That’s Peridot!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was nice, course I cant wait to see how you guys react to next chapter, that is going to be an interesting one. Anyways, stay tuned.


End file.
